Particularly given a general trend towards larger and larger volume beverage bottles, means have been sought to enable a person to carry more than a single bottle, and particularly to do so using only one hand. Because of the size, shape, and weight of liquid filled bottles, various carriers have been designed to allow a plurality of bottles to be releasably attached to one another for carrying. The present invention provides for and improves the art in a number of respects as detailed below.